Herbie : The Twilight Years
by T1gerCat
Summary: I swear the car just winked at me.
1. The scrapyard

Herbie: The Twilight Years

A/N: If I owned anything I'd be a very happy girl!

A/N2: Special "thank you" to **DeathDaisy** for reading this story as I wrote it even though she has school to study for

A/N3: A big thank you **to Lorelei Candice Black** as well for juggling ideas with me.

Introduction

"Bella, baby, are you sure this is a good idea?"

My mother Renee, asked me yet again. I sighed with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yes, mom it is. You and Phil need time alone and I missed Charlie"

I half lied. My mom had met Phil, a major league baseball player two years ago and fell in love immediately. It took them almost a year of dating to break up, mope separately, make up, and declare their love for each other before proposing. Now Phil had moved in after tying the knot and they were off to Hawaii for two months of wedding bliss. Now they were back and Phil's team had to travel for a while. Mom wanted to follow him but she didn't want to leave me behind alone. As if I hadn't cared for myself enough already.

So I found the silver lining.

I told mom and Phil I'd go visit Charlie, my father. I needed to get out of Phoenix anyway (desperately) and Forks was as good of a destination as anywhere else. Phil was sad; he's like an overgrown teddy bear that never tried to be my 'dad'. From the first day he began acting as if I was his little sister and we were both okay with that. He is only nine years older than me anyway, but we both knew he'd enjoy having mom all to himself. Mom, on the other hand was devastated. She was used to me just as much I was used to her and we were a package. That was the first thing she had told Phil when they met and I was introduced to him. So now one of us had to cut the cord.

And it would have to be me.

Chapter 1 – The scrap yard

I sighed and closed my diary. Hearing that we'd be landing soon I stood up from my seat, grabbed my carryon bag and went to the bathroom. I checked my appearance suddenly uncomfortable at meeting my father. Usually I'd spend a month every summer with him but we didn't this past summer. Mom was getting married and it was a busy summer with the preparations. Add to that that I was finally settling into my body and it could end badly. I mean last time I saw him I was a gangly kid that wore large jeans and even larger blouses to hide my growing boobs. Now though I had changed. I still wore jeans a lot but I had turned the corner from kiddie to a young adult. Shaking my head to clear it again I applied another coat of mascara and a dab of lip-gloss nervously.

"Time for landing"

A stewardess called from the other side of the door and after freshening up I returned to my seat. Fifteen minutes later the plane had landed smoothly in seattle international airport. I got my bags and piled them on a trolley walking to the departure area. I was supposed to change flights and board one for the small tourist town of Port Angeles but right after getting out of the plane and turning my phone on I recieved a text message from Charlie.

'Change of plans. Meet me outside SeaTac at 3'

I checked my phone's clock. It was five minutes before three. I pushed the cart outside the airport to the waiting area in front of the double glass doors. As expected there was the police cruiser that I love to hate and lounging against it was my father. All six feet and four inches of him were slouching against the cruiser half asleep.

I feel safer already!

I stopped in front of him and resisted the urge to smooth down my clothes.

"Hey dad"

I called out. He jumped up with his right hand flying to the gun strapped on his belt. I tried not to sigh as his eyes traveled around me before settling on mine and a smile bloomed on his face.

"Hey Bells. You look... different"

He opened his arms for me. Now I did smooth my sand colored cargo pants and the cerulean blue t-crossed back top I had on. My mid heeled dark red cowgirl boots clicked as I did a girly bow

"I spruced up my style a bit"

I chuckled and dove in his arms. We weren't as close as me and mom are but we always understood each other.

"Weren't we supposed to meet in Port Angeles?"

"I need to pick a few stuff for a broken down cruiser at a scrap yard outside Seattle"

I nodded. His eyes bulged seeing the pile of bags on my trailer.

"Mom did the packing"

I offered as an explanation.

"That explains it"

he replied and put two deep red suitcases in the trunk. Then went on the two blue duffel bags and the small soft red and cream plastic travel cage. Throwing him a glance I took the cage back and held it on my lap after I sat in the passenger seat. Turning the radio on, the only talk in the car was... nothing actually.

Right as Charlie entered the scrap yard a small bark came from the plastic cage on my lap. Charlie jumped up and threw a glance in it.

"What's in there?"

"My vibrator. It yelps when the battery is empty"

I told him steadily. He gave me his patented 'Sheriff Charlie' glare. Too bad I've copied it. Soon he sighed and killed the engine.

"It's a dog!"

I exclaimed after a few minutes of glaring. Shaking my head I untangled the soft red leash from around my right wrist and opening the cage door a bit I attached it to the equally soft red harness my puppy was wearing. I got her in my arms and getting out of the cruiser.

"Dad, meet Ruby"

I showed Ruby off to him setting her on the cruiser's hood. Ruby is a 45 day old, king Charles cavalier in a classic Manheim coloring. I had taken as a gift last week when she was the last pup left at the animal shelter I used to work in Phoenix

"That's a dog?"

Charlie asked raising his eyebrows. The ever friendly Ruby began yapping at him thrusting her face in his hands wanting a pet. he patted her head gently.

"No, it's a cucumber"

I deadpanned. he chuckled.

"okay kiddo, I got to go see Bobby for my parts. Why don't you walk around?"

"Sure"

I nodded and took ruby off the car. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to let her walk in the debris around here but she was excited after napping for the whole flight.

holding her leash tightly we walked between the cars for a while. I had saved money to buy myself a car because I hate being carted around in a car that has blue and red lights on the top.

"Cars in here Rube are ridiculously cheap. Let's hope they work too"

I muttered seeing prices dyed on the windshields. Suddenly Ruby began at some metallic sound and jumped on the hood of a car. The car dirty and looked like it drove through a desert but underneath the mud you could see the number '53' on the hood and the side doors. The car had no roof (literally no roof it was torn as if someone scalped it) and it was white once upon a time. Oh and the back wheels were missing.

"Nice choice ruby"

I chuckled. To be frank I know nothing about cars except drive them but that thing did not look good.

"Let's see if it works"

I gathered Ruby in my arms and yanked open the car's blown in driver's door after a few tries. The interior was equally dirty.

"At least the seat is comfortable"

I commented placing ruby in my lap. I wrapped my hands around the wheel. Of course there was no key but a memory flashed before my eyes as my feet touched the pedals.

Me and Kollin, laughing as we sped down the highway winning yet another drug race. Kollin was driving, I was his personal cheerleader. I had agreed on driving with him for our birthday. The day Kollin died.

I was jolted by my memories by ruby barking and licking my face.

"yeah, rube. I like it too"

I wiped my eyes and got out of the car. Charlie and a short, balding man wearing a ridiculous green and orange Hawaiian shirt.

"I want it"


	2. The car that growls

Chapter 2 – Did the car growled at me?

The good thing with moving to a new place on Friday? You have time until Monday to get to know the place, find a couple of the kids you used to make mud pies together and luckily restore the scrap of a car you got for 50 bucks.

Too bad the small town of Forks remained utterly the same as I remembered and the kids I used to torture, sorry play with, didn't even know I exist as Charlie fell out of contact with their fathers. Seems like my day will be all about the Bug.

My first Saturday in forks began when a loud bang woke ruby, who once again had ignored her doggie bed and climbed into bed with me, who jumped up licking my face scared. I pushed slightly to the side scratching behind her tiny ears and got up slowly. I tip toed out of the room yielding the baseball bat Phil had given me as a farewell present (signed by all the players in his team, thank you very much) and reaching the bottom of the stairs ready to yield it at whomever had broken in. At the whoose the bat did, the intruder looked up just in time to reach out and stop the bat from colliding with his head.

"Bells?"

"Charlie? What the hell are you doing awake?"

"I'm going for a jog. why are you up?"

"at freaking 6am?"

I exclaimed rubbing sleep off of my eyes. Ruby sensing there was no danger ran down the chairs past me and began jumping up down near Charlie begging for a morning pet. That dog needs to learn some pride

"I always go at this hour. You can go back to sleep"

He looked sad and my stomach drowned in guilt.

"When will you be back?"

"A bit after seven. I'll bring some breakfast"

"Mind taking us with you?"

I asked as cheerfully as I could muster with only half an eye open. at the pure joy his eyes projected I felt happy. he nodded and I trudged up the stairs going straight to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water shivering in my thin cotton pj's. Fifteen minutes later I was dressed in my turquoise track pants, a light blue athletic bra and a light cotton hoodie knowing I'd be ultra sweaty when we return back. No need to wear heavy clothes. I put on my black Nikes, pulled my hair back in a ponytail, put a turquoise clothe headband and matching wristband and returned to the living room. Charlie gave me a glass of milk, I drank it and took ruby's soft red harness from it's resting place on the coat rank next to the front door. I laid it on the floor, snapped my fingers, pointed to it with my index finger and called ruby's name. Immediately she strutted to me and stood still while I pulled the harness around her front legs and snapped it close at her back attaching the leash to it as well.

"amazing"

Charlie commented. I chuckled

"First thing I ever taught her"

"let's go ladies"

I secured ruby's leash around a thin waist baggie I wore and the three of us went for a long, tiring jog through a hiking trail Charlie seemed to know by heart. it was slightly harder than I was used to but I only fell a couple times and ruby had no energy when eighty minutes later we returned home, both of us bathed in sweat after walking the last mile.

"You do that... every day?"

I panted slumping very unladylike against the wall. Charlie chuckled and nodded.

"You're welcome to join me any time kiddo"

He said in a rare, soft tone. I smiled back and nodded. He left to take a shower first as he uses much less water than me and unleashing ruby who fell asleep immediately on Charlie's favorite leather recliner I returned to the porch.

In the driveway stood my new car. The tiny, kind of wrecked '63 classic Bug I had chosen the day before.

Shrugging my drenched hoodie off, I took a bucket and cleaning supplies from the garage and began washing it. The owner of the scrapyard had replaced the missing roof with a retractable one since he had no roof to put to it, and had hammered it to take away all the dents. Frankly I have no idea what he did to it since charlie and I went to eat but when we took it back all it needed was cleaning and painting it.

not even I can screw that up. I hope.

I swear as I scrubbed the car down hard, using a kitchen metal sponge where needed, the car moved. I know it's crazy but it shook, like I tickled it. That's when I knew I sat stood under the thin, barely there rays of sun and went to pour myself a glass of OJ and maybe grab a bite.

Charlie joined my outside armed with a few things I didn't recognize. He was dressed in a pair of battered and torn jeans and a loose grey t-shirt.

"You're washing it?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done"

"Normally, I'd call Jake to come look at it, but since Billy is being unreasonable I guess I'll do it myself"

He grumbled and after I washed it down I turned to look at him.

"Who's Jake?"

"Billy's son"

"Who's Billy"

"a friend of mine from the razz"

I looked at him blankly

"The one in the wheelchair"

I blinked

"He has two girls a bit older than you and a younger son"

I stared at him

"You used to make mud pies together?"

"Sorry, no dice. Anyway that Jake kid is good with cars?"

"He's a natural mechanic"

he grumbled and popped the hood open. to my immense surprise that was the trunk

"Where did the engine go?"

I asked. Charlie scrunched his head before he had a light bulb moment and went to the back opening what should have been the trunk. the engine was there

"okay... now what?"

Charlie began fumbling, banging, spraying and whatever else he did to the car as I fought to remain awake. I haven idea what he did frankly but by the time we had dinner the next day the car was ready. It was a pearly white color, had blue, red and white lines across it and the number '53' colored on the hood and the doors.

A proper, racing tin can as Kollin would say.

"I'll call you Kollin"

I whispered to the car after walking ruby. The car growled in response.

"I'm going crazy"


	3. Cars with personality

Chapter 3 - Cars with personality are the best for racing

Monday morning. The day every student is dreading, especially when you go to a new school. After my early morning jog with Charlie (only 6 miles on weekdays) I showered, got dressed in crispy light blue jeans, a hot pink strapless tube top with a light flowery shirt on top with puffy short sleeves. I added my beige high heeled cowboy styled boots, put my books in my new messenger bag and joined Charlie for breakfast.

With a kiss to my forehead and whispering good luck, he left and I entertained myself by playing with ruby for a while until it was time I donned my blue leather jacket and go to school myself.

No matter how much I washed the interior of the small Bug it still smelled of burnt rubber, sweat, and victory. The same comforting smell Kollin's 'vette would smell after a successful race. During our walk last night Charlie had shown me the way to the school but I'd have to be an idiot to not find it.

Not because of its generic look (it looked like a collection of houses) but because it was on the highway. Next to it was a large supermarket and an equally large hospital.

I put the key in the engine.

I expected it to not work and have to walk two miles to school.

I expected it to be ridiculously loud.

What I did not expect however was having the car drive itself.

The moment the ignition spurred to life, so did the car.

a loud bang, a backfire louder than a gunshot and it began running. Literally.

"AHHH"

the Bug was maneuvering itself right and left, taking corners fast, ignoring every single speed bump and hole in the road, the speedometer going straight to the 200miles.

"Stop it"

I shouted scared grabbing the large, thin wheel with both hands and pressing the brakes hard. Too bad the little car didn't listen.

"No! Damn it stop!"

I shouted as gripping the wheel hard enough to break it I tried to steer it, stopping it from getting to the opposite lane to overrun other cars and keep it in the same lane.

Finally it stopped. Straight in the middle of the high school parking lot.

Grabbing my bag I gout of the small car panting. All eyes were on me. And the car.

"There goes any chance of keeping me under wraps"

I muttered.

"Are you happy now? Crazy thing"

I spat at the small car than shone under the thin layer of clouds in the sky proudly. is it me or did it suddenly shrank at my accusatory tone? I shook my head and headed to the office.

The day went on just as bad as I feared it'd go. Most of the teachers made me introduce myself to the class, I was way ahead from the rest of my classmates in most classes thanks to all the AP classes I took back home and the worst of all? Everyone kept staring. It was as if they'd never seen someone new before. This isn't Storybrooke for crying out loud!

When the day finally ended I had to return to the office for a while before taking refuge in my crazy little car. In the office was only one more student that all but begged to change classes. the copper hair and alabaster skin could only belong to my lab partner. The guy that kept glaring at me throughout the 45 minute class we had together.

It's not the first time someone hates me but it is the first time I haven't done anything to deserve it.

The parking lot was deserted with only my possessed little car and a pretty silver car remaining. of course the copperhead guy with the bad manners got in it.

"nice car"

the blond in the passenger seat commented with her pouty lips turned in a sneer. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks"

I replied flatly. A scratching sound like nails on blackboard was heard as the shiny silver Volvo took off fast.

"Bitch!"

I exclaimed shaking my head. No one insults the crazy little car but me. Speaking of the crazy little car, it looked normal and smelled normal. I'd tell Charlie about it later, maybe there was something wrong he overlooked in the engine. In the glove compartment was a signed autograph of a girl with red hair and a NASCAR pair of white overalls. in the back was a message.

"When I first got Herbie, I hated him. it was a small, crazy little car but now I love him. Take care of him and he will take care of you. MP"

I chuckled.

"So, Herbie?"

I asked aloud. the car shook up and down as if nodding.

"okay... I'll go along with this. Well Herbie, time to go home"

I turned the ignition on with slightly trembling hands. Wrapping both hands around the wheel and putting on my seat belt I was prepared for the car, Herbie, taking off like a bullet. I let an exhilarated laugh as I parked the car in Charlie's driveway only ten minutes later.

"I don't know what's wrong with you Herbie, but you're one crazy car"

I muttered getting out of Herbie and headed home to be greeted by an ready for her walk. By the time Charlie came home I had walked Ruby, set up my computer, replied to mom's fifteen emails (why did I show her how to use emails again?), cooked and set the table.

A whole week passed quickly. I'd go for a morning jog with Charlie strengthening the relationship that was lost over the years, play with ruby, take Herbie to school who still ran like Snape when confronted with shampoo, hold my head high during school daring the blond bitch to comment my car again, have lunch with a few kids, go to biology where I had the whole table by myself, endure gym (luckily I hadn't killed anyone yet) and drive back home. In the afternoons Charlie and I would put the kitchen table in good use. Normally it was small and round but it could be extended to an oval shape and he sat on one side doing paperwork (not that nothing ever happens in forks) and I'd occupy the other side doing my homework. We didn't bump into each other but kept company.

It was a nice little routine but something was missing. I was restless and one night of walking ruby I found out what was missing.

You see, in phoenix my boyfriend was well into street racing. He had even pimped his ride and everything. Martin Vail dreamed of being a NASCAR driver. While I never raced I was always cheering him on and had no problem with him speeding like a nut job when it was just the two of us.

Until last year's prom.

There was a race after the festivities against a rival team and the rival team upped the stakes. Not only the race would be held in the desert instead of the road but the drivers would have trophies too. By trophies I mean the girlfriends. I was in the car with the rival driver, and his girlfriend was with Kollin.

Rival driver, James, not only drove like a maniac but insisted on slamming on Kollin's 'vette every few seconds so hard that I felt blood dripping from a small cut on my brow. Then James lost it. He slammed into Kollin's car so hard the two cars began smoking. Laughing like a maniac James whirled the car around and hit Kollin hard.

Last thing I remember in looking into Kollin's eyes as the two masks became one and fire erupted. I was later told that Kollin died instantly, James and his girlfriend died in the fire as their bodies were never found and the only reason I was alive was because a good Samaritan saw the fire and drugged me out of the flaming cars.

Ever since I can't speed even a little. I can't even be in a car that speeds and the first half of my junior year was awful in phoenix. That is the real reason I moved in with Charlie. I've only been in Forks sporadically over the years and there are no memories here. Phoenix is full of them.

Part of why I bought Herbie is Kollin. he always loved Bugs, and this one is a racing one too. Even though he has a personality.

And you know what they say: Cars with personality are the best for racing.


	4. Gold vs Red

Chapter 4 – Gold vs Red

Next Monday I got a surprise in Biology. Sir Glaresalot was back.

"And it's the one day I'm choosing to wear a skirt"

I mumbled to myself crossing the classroom's threshold. I swear his lips flickered as if fighting a smile. Realizing I was being petty I forced my lips to a smile I walked up to our shared desk, sat down and crossed my legs thanking ruby for tearing my pantyhose with her paws and forcing me instead to a pair of flesh colored leggings and sat with my back straight passing my fingers through my damp hair in a motion that always calmed me.

Seriously though, who wears a skirt on the day of the first snowfall? I was lucky enough to be excluded of the snow wars all day long and had happily smiled when the snow turned to rain but now I resembled a wet cat. Luckily so did everyone else.

"Hello"

A musical voice came from my right. I sneaked a look at Sir Glaresalot and saw him staring at me, obviously expecting a response. His eyes were careful, scrutinizing as if I'd attack him with love promises but his overly body posture seemed sculptured to a careful friendliness.

"Hi"

"My name is Edward Cullen, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

"I must be"

I couldn't help it. Sometimes words escape my expensive mouth filter. but then something registered. I had always been very aware of things that are out of place and his use of my nickname so casually was one of those things

"How do you know my name?"

He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting

for you to arrive."

I grimaced knowing he was telling the truth. But then the bitchy Bella came out to play

"No, I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

He seemed confused.

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella, but I think my dad must call me Isabella behind my back — that's what everyone here seems to know me as."

I gave him a cold stare as he froze much like the kid with his hand in the cookie jar. His mouth set then in the same angry line as last week.

"It's nice to meet you Edward but I want to pay attention to class so if you could refrain from constantly talking it would be great. Thanks"

I said louder than necessary and all heads snapped to us. I gave Edward and his glaring expression a cheeky smile and turned to look at the professor who looked ready to break in crazy giggled. the left corner of my mouth lifted in a smirk as my long fingers tapped the steel table in the rhythm of a song I had heard during the weekend. Uncalled for, I know but his annoying glaring last week deserved punishment.

When the class ended he ran out of the room. Maybe I pushed too far? Nahh

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot after gym, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, not worrying for Herbie racing immediately as I had taken him to the local street racing circuit in Port Angeles last night. I unzipped my leather jacket, and fluffed my damp hairout so the heater could dry it on the way home.

I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the

still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of

the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw Herbie into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. I had the nasty feeling that the little Bug would make scrap metal of the Toyotta but I was in no hurry to find out. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.

"Did he laugh at me?"

Herbie rocked me up and down and then a low scratching sound was heard as Herbie sped us away. Recognizing the sound my eyes widened

"Did you scratch his car?"

The right side of the car raised a bit and the right windshield raised with it as if in a half shrug. I chuckled

"good boy"

Arriving home I spent a couple hours playing Ruby that was excited to see snow and play in the soft substance until we were both trembling from the cold and hasted inside the house for a while before the routine I now call life took place.

Next morning I was surprised when there was no morning jog. Charlie pointed out the window before going to the basement where he had gym equipment and began punching a bag. After working out on the treading mill (with ruby running in between my feet barking annoyed every time the mill was too fast for her and threw her off) I looked out the kitchen window and I was amazed (and frightened) to see that the snow not only had melted but it also froze.

"Oh deary me"

I quoted Hammond before showering and diving into my closet emerging with jeans, an aqua blue turtleneck with a copper colored knit sweater that looked like an inappropriate dress falling off the left shoulder. I added a thick brown belt and my brown cowboy boots (now I see why Phil insisted I buy so many pairs - they're perfectly sturdy) and after breakfast I drove to school.

Luckily not even Herbie sped too much on the road and arriving to school I saw why. Charlie had put on him chains for the snow. Smiling softly to myself I pulled out my phone and texted Charlie with 'thanks'.

"thank you too Herbie"

I patted his hood a bit and the car seemed to inflate and stand taller and higher much like my pup does when praised. I chuckled and headed to school still texting. A screeching sound I know all too well had me looking up sharply to the headlights of a black van.

You know how in movies there is the rising of dramatic music time slows down when the heroine is about to buy the farm? Well that doesn't happen in real life. In the reflective windshield I could see the other students laugh in small groups. No one was looking at us except a pair of deep golden eyes. A pair of eyes that were widened in horror belonging to Edward Cullen.

I closed my eyes and my mind flashed to last year and my body froze waiting to be hit.

Another screeching sound came behind me, something metallic toppled like the pans when you yank them out of the cupboard and suddenly I was upside down inside Herbie and he had parked himself in my usual parking spot, once again.

"Herbie?"

the car nodded softly guiding me to fall sideways, laying on the car seats.

"you saved my life"

I breathed and unceremoniously I hugged the wheel pressing my lips to it. A slamming sound was heard and turning around I saw Edward kneeling outside the driver's door, his hand pressed flat on the window looking surprised at me through the glass.

We locked eyes and I finally realized what set him and his siblings off from the rest of the school. It wasn't their unnatural good looks, or the natural grace they seemed to be moving. It was their eyes. They varied from gold to black depending on the day of the week but they were identical to the man driving last year.

They had gold eyes while James had red.

When that thought hit home, I began hypervilating and my eyes slipped closed. Someone called my name but all I could see behind my closed eyelids was the crush again and again and again.


	5. Herbie breaks down

Chapter 5 – Herbie broke down

The ringing in my ears went away some time later and I focused again. A paramedic was leaning inside the car holding a mask on my mouth and nose. I shook my head pushing it away.

"I'm okay"

"Are you sure miss?"

"I'm sure"

I nodded and got out of the car again. The paramedic made sure I wouldn't faint and rushed to his partner helping him work on someone on a stretcher. When they moved the stretcher inside the ambulance I saw it was Tyler. One of my friend's Mike friends.

I felt tears in my eyes and leaned against Herbie. Looking through the horde of people in the lot my eyes were drawn to Edward getting in his car with his siblings not even looking at me.

"How did he get here so fast?"

I asked aloud watching the car speed by me in a hurry to leave five pairs of eyes glaring straight at me. I glared back defiantly.

"Bella!"

A loud panicked voice came from the direction the Volvo left. A flash of blue and red lights touched my face and saw Charlie running out of the cruiser with the wprd 'sheriff' written on the side and hurrying to me forgetting to close the door behind him.

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

he fired questions one after the other before I had time to answer them. I grabbed his hands that were on my shoulders tightly

"DAD! I'm fine. I'm okay he didn't hit me. Herbie's door was jammed and I couldn't open it if it I wanted to"

I lied to my father's face. Well telling him my classmate leapt across the school's parking lot faster than the speed of light but my little Bug was faster and it toppled over like a ballet dancer opening the roof, getting me inside and parking itself before I had time o blink, would end in me being committed to the closest mental facility.

"I knew getting the Bug was a good idea"

Charlie breather before holding me tightly in his arms for a few more heartbeats. He let me go soon after, composing his face from 'daddy' to 'police chief' and sent another officer to ask around for details on what happened. No one had seen a thing, not Edward running to me nor Herbie.

"Go home Bells. I don't care if the only thing wrong is your lipstick being smudged. You're going home"

He ordered with his voice leaking to 'daddy'. I nodded dutifully.

"We have a mystery to solve Herbie"

The tiny car hobbled up and down agreeing with me.

And we did.

Surprisingly any Google search on the name Edward Cullen gave me nothing. No schools, no awards, no nothing. It's like the guy didn't exist before Forks. Maybe they're government experiments?

Realizing I was waking zero sense even to myself I decided to cook for Charlie and interrogate him on them while he was eating.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?"

Dad made it easy for me by opening the school subject

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Angela. She's nice and I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice."

I started it cool

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"Do you know the Cullen family?"

I looked at my bite as I asked.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"I have biology with one of the kids. They... don't seem to fit in very well at school."

I asked as generally as I could. Charlie surprised me by looking angry.

"People in this town... Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here, We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite"

I snorted to my water glass unable to help it.

"I had my doubts, Bells, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend…Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

He said angrily. I thought about backpedaling and dismissed the thought

"They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. I'd kill for those golden eyes"

I joked and watched as his hand clenched around his glass. Gotcha! Now we're getting somewhere.

"Should I have my gun ready for a date?"

he tried to laugh it off and it was my turn to choke.

"No dad, way too soon"

I said quietly.

"I like them Bella, but if you could, try to keep a distance"

my eyes snapped to his

"why?"

"My good opinion on them cost me my friendship with the guys down at the Rez. I'd hate it if you were ostracized by the kids for the same reason"

he turned back to his plate. The rez huh? good thing mike plans an outting there on Sunday. Looks like I'm going after all.

Sunday morning I dressed Ruby in the ridiculous black and white doggy coat mom had bought her (and now I see why) before leashing her and climbing into Herbie I followed mike's SUV to the Rez.

Charlie had already left for a day of hunting with some of his station buddies in one of the mountains but not before he made sure Herbie ran okay.

I was just happy that the weather seemed to have realized it was mid April already and suddenly all snow was gone and even the sun made a few appearances lately. Fifteen degrees Celsius was far from spring in my mind but at least there was sun!

The beach trip was fortuitous in three ways.

One, it brought me closer to Angela, the only person I could see myself being friends with.

Two, it gave me a very good hint as to what the Cullens are, and

Three, it caused Charlie and his La Push friends to reconnect.

Well, the last part was thanks to Herbie actually. After having a day of fun at the beach (which was far too wet - beaches should be warm and dry but anyway) and spending time with my new friends it was time to go. Only Herbie wouldn't start and Charlie's phone had no reception in the mountains. I didn't want to call a cub to Forks and leave Herb alone so I walked to a local garage and asked the tall, muscular guy there to take a look at it.

When I told him my name, he seemed to know me. Apparently we were all babysat by his mom at some point in my life.

"Sam Uley"

"Bella Swan"

"Charlie's kid?"

"The one and only"

He sent a kid around my age to fetch Herbie from his spot at the empty lot by the beach (and by 'fetch' I mean 'push') as he jolted down my information. Sam and the kid popped the trunk open, pulled, banged and determined the problem. Sam said he had to keep Herbie overnight so the kid gave me a ride home.

Arriving home, we both got grilled by Charlie but the fact that the kid was in fact Jake, the son of Charlie's best friend put a stop to the grilling. It also mended the friendship between him and his friend as the two dads went fishing together and Jake and I told each other horror stories.

It took me a bit more than a month but I finally figured out what Edward Cullen is. The funny thing? I would have never looked into it so deeply if he hadn't cut off all communications with me and had kept his and his siblings' glares to themselves...


	6. Herbie vs Volvo

Chapter 6 – Herbie vs Volvo

If there is one thing people should know about me from the start is that I don't give up. Not easily, not ever. But what happens when suddenly every single boy you ever laid eyes upon them at school decide to wait for you to ask them on a stupid dance? I ended up giving another reason to Edward Cullen to hate me.

And here is how it went down.

On April the fifteenth there was a spring formal dance, it was supposed to be a girls' choice as well and I was ambushed by Jessica who wanted my permission to ask mike.

"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?"

She persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least. Mike is a nice guy but I have Ruby to play fetch with.

"No, Jess, I'm not going,"

I assured her. The mere idea of a dance brought back painful memories. A gallon of Ben and Jerry's and the Notebook would be far better company.

"It will be really fun."

Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I knew Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company but asking my permission to as a guy to the dance was a bit over the top. What is this 'Mean Girls'?

"You have fun with Mike,"

I encouraged her but it seemed like Mike hadn't gotten the memo yet. Walking together to Biology next day he asked me to the dance.

"So, Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great. You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

if you wear earplugs

He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. I think he'd agree if he could hear my thoughts though

"I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?"

I asked puzzled. His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."

Why would he think that? Am I sending mixed signals here? A flash of copper moved and I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes"

"Did you already ask someone?"

Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

"No,"

I assured him making sure he heard my unspoken 'ew'. I like my blood inside my body where it belongs

"I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?"

Mike demanded. I didn't want to get into the story of my life in class where everyone could hear us plus it's none of mike's business so I made up a lie.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday"

I explained. I needed to get out of town anyway, I need to breath car fumes again! — it was suddenly the perfect time to go.

Mike asked Jessica later who was happy once again. I convinced Angela to ask a guy from the paper she had a crush on but karma came to bite me in the ass after school. Twice. The first was when Eric decided to ask me to the dance and Tyler thought it would be better to announce to me we would be going together.

Eric was leaning against Herbie blocking the door.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hey, what's up?"

I asked as I was unlocking the door pushing him to he side lightly. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with

me?"

His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls' choice,"

I accused, too startled to be diplomatic. I only spoke once with him at the beach outting!

"Well, yeah,"

he admitted, shamefaced. I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."

"Oh, well, maybe next time."

"Maybe"

I conceded biting my lip. How many more dances could there be? He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle. Edward was walking past the front of Herbie looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I growled under my breath as herbie did the car version of peeing onto someone. He threw some sort of oil on him. I pretended to be unlocking the door when he snapped around wanting to see who did it.

"Good car Herbie"

I got inside and turned on the radio immediately. Feeling calmed by the sounds of Mettalica I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle.

Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there — to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses.

"Damn"

I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.

While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen."

I was annoyed — obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.

"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here."

He grinned. This could not be happening.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?"

he continued.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler."

My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day.

"Yeah, Mike said that,"

he admitted.

"Then why —"

He shrugged.

"I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."

Okay, it was completely his fault.

"Sorry, Tyler, I really am going out of town."

I said flatly

"That's cool. We still have prom."

And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said.

My foot itched toward the gas pedal… one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job.

I revved the engine.

And smirked as I bumped in his car once and then twice. Laughing at his startled expression I pushed the gas down hard

"Ready Herb?"

Revving the engine I drove straight into and onto Edward's stupid shiny Volvo. I literally drove on it from tail to headlights and touched the asphalt on the other side.

Everyone was staring. I drove away blowing a kiss to the five very angry people in the pancake that used to be a Volvo


	7. Angela learns to cheer

Chapter 7 – Angela learns to cheer

it was during a race in outer Port Angeles that I knew for sure what Edward Cullen was. I had spent a few days sure he was gonna report me to Charlie but he never did. Angela, Jessica and I had made plans to go see a movie and do some shopping for the upcoming dance when after an argument over which dress Jessica should pick, she ditched us for an impromptu date with mike who had decided he'd pursue her. I was annoyed with her but happy that mike had realized I wasn't going to give in and he decided to fish in a much smaller pond of one.

"What now?"

Angela asked dejected as we paid for her dress and a few items I had bought. The sun had just set and Herbie's white paint was gleaming in the moonlight. I checked my watch

"Do you mind if we skip the movie?"

I asked her. Her frown became deeper as she misunderstood me

"Sure, think you can drop me off at home?"

"I could... unless you want to come see where I spend my weekends"

I trailed nervously biting my watch. Angela is the daughter of a minister, somehow it doesn't seem as she'd be having fun in illegal racing. Her face brightened

"Really"

I nodded with a smile etching on my lips

"But you can't tell anyone"

I hasted to add. She nodded

"My lips are sealed"

After a quick dinner I drove us to the meeting place at the abandoned highway and smiled seeing how many people were there. I had only been in forks for almost twp months but Herbie had made a name of himself in the racing circuit. Most of the times he raced himself with me only sitting inside him to keep up appearances.

Angela was amazed as I pulled over and got out of the car letting the guy that set the rapes up perform some tests on him.

"What do you think?"

"You race?"

Her eyes were wide

"in a way"

I mumbled and nodded. An older guy handed us two paper cups filled with something that smelled like beer.

"Don't drink this, don't even think about drinking it unless you feel like getting raped tonight"

She paled

"This isn't my first tango"

I whispered and took her cup and disposed of it along with mine.

"how can you be so calm?"

she asked with an accusatory tone. we sat on Herbie's hood

"My boyfriend back home was a racer. he taught me a few things"

"like not drinking from something you didn't open yourself?"

she joked

"no, Charlie taught me that"

I joked back

"are you racing tonight?"

she asked me. I shrugged

"Probably. Only if you don't mind being alone for a bit"

I replied honestly. she bit her lip and shook her head

"you won't be long, right?"

I let myself smirk

"I come fast"

About half an hour later I was sitting behind the wheel again, wearing a helmet over my jeans and sweater dress, leaning to the wheel ready to step on it the moment the gun fired. To the sides Angela was watching.

"we can't disappoint your fans herb. Give 'em hell"

I whispered to my car as he sped forward like an arrow the moment the gun was heard. I was halfway to the mark we were supposed to make the u-turn when I felt as if someone dropped an ice cube down my back.

I could see a black car nearing me in my rearview mirror. the driver had a pair of bright red eyes. I began panting unable to look away. it was only thanks to Herbie driving himself that I did turn around and ignoring the finish line and the 'judge' that I drove fast nearing Angela. Herbie lowered the passenger window pressing the horn a few times

"get inside"

I ordered Angela. the panic in my tone had her grabbing the money the bookie gave her and hopped in. I was driving away before she could close her door.

"What's wrong?"

she shouted her eyes wide with fear. I didn't reply, only stepped the gas harder.

"Why are you crying?"

she asked with a gentle tone in her general shouting. I took both hands off the wheel touching my cheeks. I didn't know I was crying

"the driver... in the car behind me... he killed my boyfriend... he's supposed to be dead himself"

I whimpered as sobs wrecked my body.

I had fallen sideways, wailing in Angela's arms as Herbie drove himself to Charlie's house and hid us inside the garage. I have no idea how long I cried but I felt weak and incredibly tired as I wiped my eyes and apologized to Angela for ruining her shirt. then seeing it was almost midnight I asked her to stay over and after calling her mom who had covered for her already, we were supposed to be home by 11.30, we crushed on my bed together.

Next day was better and worse. Better because the sun was out and I soaked in it and worse for two reasons. First was when the blond sister of Edward Cullen confronted me while I was jogging with ruby after school for ruining their car (not that it looked ruined since they had bought a new one) and second because I met Red Eyes.

School went by fast as the teachers seemed to be energized by the fact that spring break began midweek and all students were making plans. Angela and Mike, the only two people I call friends here, included me in a camping trip at the moon pools in L push they were planning and I was happy to accept. I wanted to ask Renee if she'd be okay with me visiting over the break and bring Angela and Mike with me but I didn't want to get their hopes up. I'm sure Renee would agree happily, but there's always a chance she wouldn't.

After school I leashed Ruby and we were jogging through the woods and she played with a few rabbits she saw until a cold hand gripped my shoulder. Edward's blond sister pushed me hard against a tree.

"What's your problem?"

She spat in my face. Ruby began barking at her but the blond bombshell didn't even pay attention to my little pup.

"You're the one pushing me in the tree. Don't you think you may have the problem?"

I spat at her, my eyes widening at the blood spreading under her lips and down her white tank top. Charlie had insisted on me carrying around a small stun gun since there were a case of rapes with murder in the nearby towns. If I could reach it without her noticing me...

"you wrecked my brother's car, you bitch"

she shouted.

"he shouldn't have laughed at me"

I said coldly, trying to focus on her golden eyes and not her bloody lips. Suddenly her left hand flew to my neck and squeezed hard. My vision began blurring.

"I could kill you so easily"

She mused.

"You can try"

I informed her hitting her in the chest with the tazer. I watched coughing violently as she shook and fell to the ground as 650 KV hit her.

"Never ever touch me again"

I panted coughing up sharply. Ruby licked my face scared. more steps were heard and I came face to face with what seemed to the rest of the Cullen clan.

"what are you doing Rosalie?"

a caramel haired woman reprimanded as the blond man came to me and checked my bruised neck

"I'm a doctor, let me help you"

"no"

I pushed his hands back. or rather he let me push his hands back. the tall burly man, that resembled more of a bear than a high school boy ran to Rosalie glaring at me.

"what's your problem?"

he asked. Angrily I looked at him

"one of your kind killed someone I love. Excuse me if I'm not throwing roses for you to step on."

I spat. all seven of them froze. I rolled my eyes.

"stay away from me, and I'll keep my mouth shut"

I looked them one by one and when the doctor nodded I grabbed ruby's leash that had fallen when Rosalie grabbed me and walked back home. Shaking with belated shock I stepped in the shower to clean up from all the grime. When I got out of the shower, I was surprised to see that ruby wasn't waiting for me by the bathroom door for her own quick bath.

Wrapping a large towel around my body I walked to my room hearing Charlie's cruiser pulling in our driveway. I opened my room's door...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"


	8. Vampires are seriously overdramatic

Chapter 8 – Vampires are seriously overdramatic

Charlie ran inside the room pointing his gun and pushing me behind him swiftly. Once he realized there was no danger he slowly lowered it but didn't put it away.

"Oh my God"

he breathed and pulled me in his arms so I wouldn't see it and he called the station.

My room was a mess, drawers opened, clothes thrown everywhere in the room, my bed unmade, pillows torn open with feathers strewn around. on the only whole pillow Ruby was laid. She was shaved completely, words written with blood all over her and I wasn't sure if she was whole or not. Above my bed were the words

'Next time, it will be you'

written with blood.

"Ruby..."

I whispered making a move to go to her but Charlie pulled me out of the room. Voices were heard and people rushed in my room.

"Come on honey, let's get you dressed"

Dad moved us to his room, left me on his bed and blushing deeply returned with some freshly washed clothes from the laundry room.

"get dressed honey"

he stood guard outside the room as I got dressed quickly in a pair of softened thanks to the many washes they've seen jeans and a soft purple tank top. Charlie knocked on the door just as I was done brushing my hair and wrapping them in a towel.

"come on in"

"Here"

Dad handed me a big mug filled with tea and had the stinging taste of scotch. I almost spit out the one drop I had looking at him curiously.

"You need it"

he replied simply and sat cross legged on his double bed. I sat across from him sipping my tea.

"What happened Bella?"

"I don't know"

I shook my head trying to cleat the image of my dead puppy

"I got back from my jogging, I took a shower and when I came out, I saw the room and screamed. You ran in"

"Is there anyone that would have done that?"

Nora, the only female officer in our police department, asked me softly standing just inside the door. I shook my head again

"I don't think so"

what am I supposed to tell them? A guy that I think is a vampire, and was involved in an accident that killed my boyfriend was after me last night at an illegal race? Or that I have gotten myself in an ongoing argument with the Cullens over me being bitchy at them an Edward either ignoring me or glaring at me or being prissy? I have no desire to be locked up in a padded cell, believe me.

"I want you to go to your mother's for a few days. Enjoy the sun and let us catch the guy"

I opened my mouth to say 'no' but... the message on the wall. It was for me.

"No objections"

Charlie replied before I could say a word. I closed my mouth and nodded.

"Why don't I help you pack?"

Nora took a duffel bag from Charlie's room and headed to the laundry room to help me pack a few things. I turned to look at Charlie

"she seems awfully ay ease with your house dad. Something I should know?"

I asked over the rim of my coffee mug fluttering my eyelids. I was rewarded with him blushing. so that's where I take it from.

"Come on kiddo"

we went downstairs together and I grabbed my boots from where I left them in the closet and grabbed my bag from Nora.

"I'll call your mother to wait for you"

Charlie said as Nora went upstairs to finish processing my room with a couple more uniforms.

"No!"

I shouted.

"No?"

"You know mom. She's gonna hop on the first plane home, arrive hours before me, freak herself out and call me every five minutes to see if I'm okay and where I am!"

he chuckled.

"okay. You call her when you get there and I'll call you during the night. You don't stop for anything, not even for gas during the night, you hear me?"

"yes, yes, I hear you. Just don't be killed okay? Please?"

I blinked to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks. Charlie hugged me tightly.

"I'll be okay kid. you do too"

he said in his usual stoic way. I nodded

"yes, sir"

Herbie was still in the garage so we went in together. charlie grabbed a few cans of fuel, put them in the trunk and I jumped in his arms as soon as his hands were empty.

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too princess"

we finished our usual goodbye ritual and I got in the car speeding away. Let's hope whoever killed my dog follows the pearly white little Bug.

I drove fast out of forks. I was wide awake for the first eight hours of the trip, stopping only once outside Bakersfield, to grab a coffee and fuel up Herbie from one of the bottles dad gave me. I managed to remain awake for one more hour but fell asleep letting Herbie drive himself until we reached phoenix eight hours later. I was woken up by someone tapping the window.

"Everything alright in here miss?"

I sat up rubbing my eyes and lowered the window

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep"

I replied while realizing why we stopped. Poor Herb had ran out of gas. Handing tha traffic cop my silence and registration I got out of the car, stretched and fed Herbie one more bottle of petrol. Taking advantage of the broad daylight I drove by the house I grew up in.

The front door was closed but the few rose bushes mom had planted were destroyed. I was sure the gay couple next door would look after them since the garden was shared. I entered the house slowly and was scared to the core to see that the place was a mess. Not the organized mess mom would leave behind her as she and Phil rushed out the door. Suddenly I was quite glad I had "forgotten" to call mom from the road even though Charlie kept reminding me to do it every two hours like clockwork.

The answering machine had a red light beeping. Trembling I pressed it. Mom's voice rang out scared and panicked

"Bella! Bella! Baby"

A rough yet melodic voice interrupted her.

"That tiny thing took too long to get here. Meet me at the truck. If you want your mother to live. At noon"

the voice ordered, Mommy... This is crazy, some nut job decides to whack out my mother just because he lost a freaking race? Kind of over dramatic. Obeying to logic I grabbed my phone from my pocket running out of the house and called in the break-in. Then I called Charlie with the same thing before getting inside Herbie and heading to the abandoned highway in the desert.

This is crazy but he has mom...


	9. I hope

Chapter 9 – Let's hope I'll make it out alive

I knew the way like than back of my hand but it didn't make driving there any easier. I felt a million eyes on me as I drove and Herbie seemed to catch on my anguish driving slowly. About a mile before the turn that led to the abandoned piece of highway used as a starting point, I stopped the car. There was one thing I had to do, in case I didn't' make it and Charlie had to bury both mom and I. So it would only be fair if he knew why. In my bag was a notebook and I tore one page.

_"Dad, _

_I love you. I never said it much growing up and I know you think I'm closest with mom and you're right, I am. You're this big rock and I always felt tiny and small when I'm with you. You always protected me (remember the native guy that made me cry? I know you were the one that punched him and that he didn't walk into a door! Thanks for that by the way) but now it's up to me to try and protect you and mom. _

_Last year, I fell in love. He was a new guy in school and from all the pretty girls he chose me. I was ecstatic! He was a bit of a bad boy too and loved to live on the edge. He was into racing. I may have gotten involved too but I never drove. During one race, he got in an accident. We both did. He died and I lived. I thought the other driver got killed as well but I was wrong. I saw him three nights ago when I was in Port Angeles with Angela._

_I don't know if he's the one that broke into your house but I think he is. He's dangerous daddy. When I got home in Phoenix there was a message for me. He has mom. I know I should let the cops handle him but I can't. _

_I'm sorry and I love you daddy. Please forgive me._

_Bella"_

I put it in the glove compartment.

"Please give it to dad Herb"

Herbie hobbled a bit. With one last deep breath I pushed pedal to the metal and drove that last mile.

Herbie hobbled over the train tracks that were used to mark the empty part of the desert and highway and pulling to a stop I left Herbie's protective interior and looked around. There was no other car around.

"Did I get the place wrong?"

I asked aloud. I never noticed before creepy empty this place is when it's empty.

"No"

A loud voice came from somewhere behind me. I swirled around and saw him in the short distance. I don't know why but I expected him to look different. He was clad in the same leather jacket and jeans as three nights ago and the red eyes were just as red. What took my by surprise was that his abnormally pale skin sparkled. I guess asking about it (or laughing) would end in my mother's death

"Where is my mother?"

I asked him not taking my eyes from his face.

"Isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?"

His rough voice was courteous, kind. My mother was safe. I let out a breath I had been holding in for god only knows how long and leaned against Herbie.

"You killed my dog"

I accused.

"You ran away from me"

he was leaning backwards against an old traffic sign, his arms crossed against his chest, his head was tilted to the side. He seemed so normal in a slightly torn blue t-shirt and faded jeans with his bright eyes zeroed on me. To any onlookers we'd look like two normal people having a conversation.

"Why am I here?"

I asked him feeling strangely normal. Shouldn't I be freaking about my wellbeing right about now? He ignored my question

"I will give your strange vampire this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

he said as if we were discussing the weather.

"What strange vampire?"

Had he seen me with the Cullens?

"Your boyfriend silly"

he tsked. I scrunched my eyebrows confused

"I don't have a boyfriend, you killed him remember? In this same road almost a year ago! Are you sure you don't have me confused with someone else?"

I deadpanned. His lips tightened thoughtfully as if he was given an algebra problem he couldn't solve.

"Don't lie to me"

he said lowly. Dangerously. I felt my sanity snap

"You killed my boyfriend, you killed my dog, you pretended you have my mother so you'd get me here and you think I'm lying? Are you insane or just plain stupid?"

I all but screamed. A little voice inside me told me to dial it down but I couldn't. Not in this place. He leapt faster than Edward had done in the school parking lot and landing in front of me, he slapped he hard enough to send me flying a few feet backwards. I'll never be more grateful for the Nevada desert as this moment, I realized as I gathered myself from the sand.

"Does this really make you feel better? I'm just a human..."

I trailed, blinking to clear the stars that were blurring my vision. The vampires walked slowly to me, his strong callused hand touching the small scar next to my right eyebrow that I had a souvenir from the night he killed Kollin. I kept my eyes on his as I felt a small jab and blood began to tickle from it.

"Delicious. I never got to taste you properly before but I never forget a taste"

he brought his bloodied finger and licked it. I felt nausea rise in my throat at the rusty smell of blood and his actions with it.

"Can I just mention that's disgusting?"

I said before I could thing about it. He seemed to object and slapped me again making me sink inside the sandy ground a bit. I tried to crawl backwards a bit but his hand flew to my throat holding me in place. His eyes were completely black now. I gulped.

A movement behind him caught my eyes. Herbie's hood was open. I watched as a mettalic, cylindrical thing flew at us and hit the vampire in the back of his head. he span around with me hanging from his strong grip.

"Who did that?"

he growled loudly. I coughed as he pushed me to the ground again.

"You wouldn't believe me"

I muttered trying to breath.

"who?"

he growled

"my car"

I whispered. his grip tightened and I felt his thumbnail piercing my skin cutting a line from one side to the other. who does he think he is, Sylar? Another disk-like thing flew and hit him harder causing him to relish me. pressing one hand to my neck, I crawled as fast as I could and sprinted to Herbie's open hood. I could feel blood run out of my throat like a slow leaking faucet.

In the trunk was one last plastic tank of gasoline. my hands trembled as I unscrewed it and I saw the vampire ran to me much faster than should be legal. blindly I began throwing the liguid all over his direction.

"You bitch"

he shouted punching me in the stomach and I was thrown to the distance. he was above me in an instant his hair and clothes stinking of gasoline.

"you pathetic, little human"

he exclaimed hitting me again and again before grabbing my right hand and biting it hard. I felt pain as his mouth latched on my arm like a baby drinking milk from his mother. With trembling fingers I snatched the small taster I had used on Rosalie the day before. gathering all my strength I pushed the small device in his neck and pressed the button down smiling at the way his body convulsed and he let go off my wrist. I kept the button down until smoke began rising from him and he began resembling the electricity monster I had seen in a Scooby Doo episode as a child.

I remained semi-consious long enough to see him be engulfed in flames even though he rolled on the sandy ground before the fire in my wrist could consume me in pain far stronger than I ever felt before.

I closed my eyes and was met with an image I never thought was possible ever again. Him standing in front of the flames, his dark eyes widened in terror and his mouth calling my name

"Kol"


	10. Just to clarify, you're not dead?

Chapter 10 – Just to clarify. You're not dead?

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed — a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy. There was an annoying beeping sound somewhere close by. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

My mouth couldn't close thanks to something plastic being shoved in there pressing my tongue down and I tried moving my hand to touch it but a deep blue soft cast had it immobilized. I couldn't move my left hand either but looking down I saw that was thanks to mom's head using it as a pillow.

Only then I registered two harsh snoring sounds creating a horrible symphony. Dad and Phil were both propped on chairs by my feet and sleeping soundly. Looking around the room again trying to figure out how I ended up in the hospital I met a pair of dark brown eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly and when I re-opened them the eyes were there still. Instead of panicked they were dancing with mirth.

"Who in their minds go out all alone to meet with a freaking cold one?"

he exclaimed looking tired. I stared at him. The beeping sound became faster in tempo.

"I told you, you shouldn't have popped in front of her man. She's freaked out now"

an exasperated voice came from behind Kol. It belonged to someone with equally dark hair and eyes but older than Kol. I raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Get out Eli"

Kol grumbled and came to sit by my bed. My breathing became faster. The beeping followed suit.

"hi baby"

at the feeling of his warm hand touching mine my eyes felt ready to pop out of their sockets. The beeping sound was so fast that could be mistaken for one long beep and roused all adults in the room who acted fast. Phil, in all his slightly drooling glory, grabbed Kol by the throat and all but kicked him out. Mom dove in my arms after patting me down and me wincing in pain. Dad mimicking her from the other side but gently.

they were both pulled back by a doctor. He made me blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no' and after determining I was okay he pulled the nasty tube off my throat and I was able to ask for a bit of water.

"Oh baby"

mom exclaimed again before hugging me. Charlie rubbed my upper right arm tenderly, his eyes reddened.

"What happened?"

I croaked.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head and almost cried out at the pain. Mom winced with me.

"bits and pieces"

I said remembering perfectly the scene in the desert.

"you got to the house and called the cops because it was broken in"

Phil started sitting by the foot of my bed again. I nodded remembering that part.

"the burglars were still inside baby. they heard you"

dad began

"they did?"

I scratched my eyebrows. mom nodded.

"they attacked you sweetie. the sirens must have scared them off and when the police got there they found you just outside your car. you were pretty banged up"

I blinked. Nice story.

"I don't remember that"

"the doctors said it's normal. you hit your head pretty hard baby girl"

phil said patting my leg softly.

"We pulled in at the house just as you were taken away baby. I was so scared"

Mom whispered holding my left hand tightly.

"I'm sorry mom. Why did you come back?"

"I called her"

dad said with an accusatory tone. I think I blushed a bit. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"I want a coffee and you too are coming with"

Mom announced and ushered both dad and Phil out before winking at me and followed them. I put my head back to the uncomfortable pillows. How did I get from the desert to the house? Did Herbie bring me? Where is he?

"knock knock"

Kol was once again in the room.

"you're dead"

I breathed as he shuffled his feet.

"For a very long time"

he agreed. I glared for a moment

"I'm in too much pain to be dreaming. Am I hallucinating?"

I asked flat out. he chuckled blushing and shook his head

"no?"

someone chuckled outside the room and I looked up to see money being exchanged between a pretty blond girl, a blond older guy and the brunette that made fun of Kol before. Kol looked at them too and sighed.

"Being observed while I'm trying to make amends. Smooth guys"

he said low enough for only me to hear.

"are you really here? Alive I mean"

I asked for clarification.

"yes"

he nodded. Pursing my lips, I hit the back of his head with my left hand.

"hey!"

"You made me think you were dead. I mourned you!"

I shouted hitting him again with both hands as hot tears slid down my cheeks. More money was exchanged by the trio outside the door. Kol hugged me close letting me cry out.

"I'm sorry baby. I thought it would be better than me leaving you"

"You were going to leave me?"

I exclaimed. More snickers and money exchanged.

"I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"

"not at all"

I declared still nested in his arms.

"who are they?"

"my siblings"

Kol didn't even look up as he replied

"I thought you were an only child"

"I wish!"

I blinked sleepily

"You're going to tell me everything when I wake up"

I informed him and fell asleep again.

Have you spent a weekend trapped in a tiny car with your father who feels guilty over you getting hurt while you were encased in plastic?

Not very fun, I assure you.

Spring break was almost over and despite mom's best efforts I was in no hurry to move in in Florida with her and Phil so I was returning home to Forks with dad. Since I had driven Herbie out here, we were taking him back as well. Kol had spent all week explaining to me what had happened last year.

He had been asked by his older brother (the blond one, I think he was called Klaus) to follow the kid brother of a doppelganger to Phoenix when the former was compelled to leave this town for a while. Or something like that, I fell asleep during the details. He kept an eye over Jeremy, I had a journalism class with him, and met me. Six months later Jeremy was snatched up by the doppelganger and one of her vampire boyfriends and returned home. Kol would leave me after the race but the accident sped things up. Especially when the redhead cold one girlfriend of the other driver died. He thought it would be better if I was under the impression he died so the red eyed cold one would never come after me.

Well, THAT didn't work.

He returned home where he helped his brothers kill their mother for a while, helped Klaus compel the doppelganger to live a human life, and ironically enough was on his way back to phoenix to find me and try to explain.

I forgave him and promised to be friends. I still love him but need a moment away to clear my head a bit. He understood and let me leave.

"Did you find whoever trashed my room?"

I asked Charlie forcing myself to the present.

"the La Push boys did. He tried to sell your school bracelet at a fair there"

"okay"

"don't worry baby. He's dead, some sort of explosion. He had the strangest red eyes I've seen"

I hid my smile.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue – Three months later

It was three months later when I was getting ready to go to prom. Angela had come over so we would ready together and we were laughing while we heard Charlie interrogate Mike who was Angela's date.

"How long are we gonna let him squirm?"

Angela asked. She and Mike had began dating when they found themselves making out during the camping trip I missed by fighting with a cold one.

"Well, I'm single so dad lives this vicariously through you. Be glad mike's being grilled by the chief and not the reverent"

"Christ!"

Angela exclaimed and I couldn't contain my laughter. Taking her hand in mine we went downstairs together. Mike's eyes widened taking Angela in her ethereal soft pink dress.

"What am I? Chopped liver?

I asked in fake annoyed tone when Angela seemed ready to bolt thought he kitchen door.

"You both look beautiful"

Mike declared.

"picture time!"

Nora announced. She had become a permanent fixture in the swan household the past few weeks and I couldn't help but be happy. Like Phil, she made zero efforts to mother me (after all I talk to mom daily on the phone) but she made Charlie happy and for that she had my okay. Nowadays mom and dad would even speak on the phone for a bit if I was unable to pick it up first. Awkward but a step to the right direction

Mike opened his arms for us in Bond attitude. Angela and I nested in his arms for a bit before head slapping him softly together. Nora snapped the picture just at the right time.

The three of us arrived at the school a bit later and I watched as they posed for the traditional prom picture. I had decided to go stag and my only regret was that that meant I was open for dances.

The inside of the gym was transformed so much that it didn't even resemble the gym anymore. Streamers were hanging from the ceiling, a DJ booth; even a long bar serving sodas only was set up. Colorful lights gave a nightclub impression.

I spoke with a few people, the new girl status had been renews the moment I returned with plaster on one arm and my neck covered in bandages, but it wasn't suffocating this time. I simply had friends. My eyes caught the golden ones of Rosalie. She smiled warmly and nodded her head; I mimicked her before accepting a dance from Eric.

the Cullens and I had reached a truce when I returned. The bite from the cold one (that I now knew his name) had almost destroyed the Cullens since it was no secret I had a feud with them and the la push wolves (because all supernatural creatures are welcome in Forks) were about to destroy the resident vampires until I explained it wasn't their fault. No, we were civil to each other even if I'd rather go out on a date with Tyler Crowley than go shopping with one of them.

"Can we dance?"

Dressed in deep blue Edward asked me. I nodded

"of course"

he put one arm at me waist and the other holding my right hand and we swayed slightly.

"How are you?"

"why are you asking me that every day?"

"You were attacked"

"and I lived to tell the tale"

we had our daily interactions. For some reason he expected me to be a mess crying every day or something but it hadn't happen yet. Talking to Kol every other day helps too. we were swaying talking about summer vacations when a hand with long fingers a right with a deep blue stone landed on Edward's shoulder.

"Mind if I steal her?"

Kol asked. Edward's lips pursed as if he was about to say 'no' so I popped up

"Yes please. I'll see you a bit later Edward"

I smiled at the cold one before nesting myself in Kol's arms.

"you look beautiful"

he breathed in my hair

"I look overdressed"

I confided. I was clad in a deep blue dress, halter with tight waist that flowed in a skirt that while hit my knees had a tendency to swirl up to my upper thighs when I moved too fast. I took a step back and admired him. his black tux should look like he belonged in a funeral with his dark hair and eyes but the result was sexy.

"You look handsome though"

he laughed.

"Can we please date now?"

he asked after twirling me fast enough to catch my breath.

"I thought you'd never ask"

I whispered before kissing him.

If only school ended on that note though. After the clock rang midnight the teachers called everyone outside where a makeshift racetrack had been set up.

"Seriously?"

I asked no one in particular. Kol smirked.

"Your father did say they wanted to raise money..."

I chuckled. Well my invitation wouldn't go to waste now. Five cars were in a row and three of them were already occupied. I walked confidently to Herbie ignoring the gasps (especially the one coming from my father) and watched as Kol entered the very same black 'vette I liked.

"Ready to feed them out dust Herb?"

the little Bug nodded enthusiastically. Smiling we were off as soon as the flag went up and down. I let Herbie handle the rough corners and screamed when hr drove sideways on the wall of building 4 for a bit in order to take 1st place.

I bit my lip nervously when after the fanfare was over and I handed the bet winnings to the principal and the driver of the car that ended second pulled her helmet off and let long red hair fall down her shoulders.

"Always have to be the winner, right Herbie?"

she mocked and patted Herbie's hood tenderly. Herbie shook, his lights covering and uncovering as if he was fighting tears.

"miss Peyton?"

"you must be Bella"

"I am. Thank you for coming"

"Anything for Herbie"

she said softly and I took it as my que to leave

"be good Herb"

I told him and went straight to kohl's arms.

"I can't believe I lost to a car that drive's itself"

I laughed

"You haven't seen anything yet"

I told him in a sing song voice as he pulled me in for one more kiss

THE END 


End file.
